The present invention relates to an integrated floor care maintenance system that utilizes low zinc or zinc free and/or low phosphate formulations to seal, finish, clean, strip and buff floors. In particular, the invention provides a system in which the components are specifically formulated to lessen the environmental impact associated with conventional acrylic- or acrylic/styrene-based floor care products while simultaneously providing enhanced useful floor care maintenance properties. Thus, the components of the system interact with each other to yield a sealer and finish that are nearly colorless and possess short drying times while exhibiting enhanced gloss properties and reduced noxious odor attributes, a stripper that can more efficiently remove the sealer and finish from the floor surface, and a buffing composition that can more efficiently restore the gloss to a floor surface that has been treated with the finish.
Conventional acrylic- or acrylic/styrene-based floor care maintenance systems use products containing high levels of zinc and/or phosphates in one or more of the system's component formulations. For instance, zinc is typically used as a polymer cross linker to allow efficient stripping of the acrylic polymer and, thus, conventional floor finishes typically contain high levels of zinc, usually from about 4000 to 6000 ppm. Some conventional cleaners contain as much as 10% phosphates. Thus, when a conventional finish is maintained on the floor or stripped from the floor, relatively large quantities of zinc and/or phosphates are introduced into the waste-stream.
However, floor care maintenance systems that employ products containing high levels of zinc and/or phosphate can be detrimental to the environment. High levels of zinc in effluent can inhibit the growth of bacteria and, in particular, the bacteria used in treatment or digestion of sewage. High levels of phosphates can cause algal bloom and increase the aquatic vegetation in lakes and streams. This increased aquatic vegetation lowers the concentration of dissolved oxygen, which is needed to support aquatic wildlife.
Thus, there exists a need for floor care formulations that contain either low concentrations of zinc or are zinc free and low concentrations of phosphates. Recently, low zinc acrylate copolymers, such as NT2624, NT2819 (Rohm & Haas, Philadelphia, PA), ESICryl 20/20 (Emulsion Systems, Lamont IL), Syntran 1905 (Interpolymer, Canton, MA) and NM-91 (Morton, Chicago, IL) have become available. However, introduction of these copolymers into floor care products, such as floor finishes, floor sealers, and buffing compounds, to produce a successful floor care maintenance system requires invention of complementary formulations that are capable of functioning in an integrated, complementary fashion with these products. Because the low zinc acrylate copolymers are not cross-liked with zinc and, therefore, require different strategies for removal, formulations designed to strip the floor sealer and finish are particularly important.
The success of an integrated floor care maintenance system can be measured by determining how the various components of the system perform when tested in industry standardized tests by measuring properties such as leveling, gloss, water resistance, detergent resistance, removability, recoatability, film formation, wet abrasion, powdering, slip resistance, black heel mark resistance, rate of drying, and stability. In addition, other properties, such as a lessened intensity of the color of a finish (when applied and developed as the finish ages), an efficient removal of the finish and sealer by the stripper, a lessened time required by a buffing composition to restore the gloss of the finish, or the lack of offensive odors, are also important determinants of a successful floor care maintenance system.
It has now been found that the environmentally acceptable, low zinc, low phosphate, acrylic-based, integrated floor care maintenance system of the present invention not only lessens the environmental impact associated with conventional acrylic- or acrylic/styrene polymeric systems by releasing negligible or very low amounts of zinc or phosphates into the waste-stream, but also imparts diminished color to the finish and sealer, shortens the drying times for the finish and sealer, increases the gloss of the sealer, reduces the odor associated with the sealer and finish, allows for efficient removal of the sealer and finish from the floor, and shortens the time necessary to achieve a suitable gloss with a buffing composition. It can therefore be appreciated that this integrated floor care maintenance system can be used in a variety of commercial and home settings.